


Sky

by moonwillow27458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky

"You know the sky was originally said to be held up by one man," Castiel smiled as he looked up to the blue strip above him. Underneath him, the Impala's cool metal hood dug into his back. But he couldn't feel it, not when Dean was laid beside him, holding his hand.  
"Really?" Dean asked, finally pulling his eyes away from the sky to look at his angel. Cas didn't look at Dean, but he could feel the glare of green on his face. Biting his lip, his face blushed.  
"Yes. He was called Atlas, he was made to carry the burden of the sky as punishment," Cas said, dragging his eyes to Dean's face. He had a look of curiosity about him, before he had a moment of clarification.  
"Oh, I remember this!" He grinned, pushing himself into a sitting position, "Sammy said he was titan, and he fought against the Gods in ancient Greece. Cronus got chopped up like a kebab and thrown into the pits of Hell, and Atlas was made to hold up the sky." Dean generally seemed surprised that he remembered the fact, his face almost showing excitement.  
"Atlas hasn't always held it up," Castiel mumbled, sitting up to be level with Dean. The hunter tilted his head questionably, urging Cas to go on.  
"Well between the time of the titans and now," He started, turning his body to face Dean, "there have been a few tales of other people... Exceptional people who managed to carry the sky."  
"Oh really?" he asked, surprise clear on his face.  
"Yes. One time there was a girl who managed to hold it up for a whole week. Her hair was greying and she was growing weaker and weaker. Then a boy stepped into the thrown room. Atlas was attacking him, but he could see the girl was moments away from death. So he took her place in holding the sky, trying to fight the titan from there."  
"Wow, Romeo and Juliet all over again," Dean muttered, looking down to the place his hand covered Cas'. His palms were starting to sweat, and he hoped that Cas couldn't feel it.  
"They were in love, Dean. That was his grand gesture," Cas whispered. He felt something squeeze his hand gently, and looked down to notice Dean's calloused hand still encased his. Quickly, he switched his direction of gaze to Dean's face, where his eyes glowed. Across his nose was dotted a constellation of faint freckles, something Castiel had spent countless sleepless nights counting.  
"I'd hold the sky for you, Cas," Dean smiled weakly. Cas looked up at the sky above them. It was starting to turn pink under twilight, and it was admittedly beautiful. However, to hold that on your shoulders must be a dauntingly huge task.  
"Are you sure, Dean. It looks really heavy, most normal humans would crumble under it's weight in a matter of seconds," Cas mumbled, not trusting himself to look at Dean.  
"Yeah, well, those kids managed to do it because of love," he offered, putting an arm around his angel and pulling him into a hug. Castiel hugged back, wrapping both his arms tight around Dean.  
"I'd hold it for you," he whispered into his ear, "nothing could stop me from saving you."  
And Dean knew it was true, all the times Cas had sacrificed himself for Dean. He knew Cas would hold the sky for him, like he knew he would hold it for Cas.


End file.
